


túnel del tiempo

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Future Fic, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Introspection, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, The Hale Family, The Hale House
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Todo sigue intacto: el recibidor, las escaleras, los pasamanos.</i> Vuelve después de un tiempo a la antigua casa de los Hale para despedirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	túnel del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más que nada gen centrado en Derek, pero tiene algo de Sterek. Bastante leve e implícito, pero ahí está.
> 
> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/), comunidad en Livejournal de Teen Wolf en español.

Sólo al llegar al claro vuelve a encontrarse con el cielo despejado más allá de las copas de los árboles y no debería sorprenderle: en California raras veces llueve, ni siquiera tan al norte, ni siquiera tan avanzada esta época del año. Es una de las tantas cosas con las que ha vivido toda su vida y a las que tuvo que acostumbrarse a dejar atrás cuando se mudó a la Costa Este, donde los cielos nunca parecen tan azules, tan despejados.

Estaciona no frente a la fachada, sino a unos cuantos metros, para poder recorrer esa última distancia caminando, un sendero que sus pies han hollado muchas veces. Corriendo a toda velocidad para ganarle una carrera a Laura, volviéndose a mirarla por sobre el hombro cuando lograba por un instante dejarla atrás; un poco a la rastra, cuando su madre lo esperaba en el porche con el ceño fruncido porque se le había pasado la hora de regreso; con el corazón palpitándole a mil, huyendo del peligro hacia el único refugio posible. Ahora nadie le persigue, nadie le espera. Camina despacio, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sus pies levantando las hojas ocres que una ráfaga de viento arremolina. Una parte de él piensa que resulta apropiado: la primera vez que regresó tras una ausencia de seis años lo recibieron el mismo aire frío, las mismas hojas muertas cubriendo el suelo, los mismos árboles casi desnudos de follaje. La imagen vuelve a repetirse por una última vez en un final casi simétrico. Como aquellas películas que empiezan y terminan con el mismo plano de cámara; los libros que abren y cierran con las mismas palabras. A Laura le habría encantado.

Si no hubiese sido una historia tan terrible, tal vez.

El porche permanece igual, la madera un poco más hundida en algunos sitios que esquiva con facilidad. En la puerta el tiempo ha logrado borronear los restos de la marca de la manada de alfas mejor de lo que lo hizo en sus recuerdos, mezclándose el negro y el rojo en un río de pintura deslizándose hacia abajo. La puerta, con su rojo apagado, se encuentra entreabierta pero el roce de sus dedos no logra moverla, la madera hinchada necesita un empujón más fuerte antes de dejarle el paso libre.

Antes de traspasar el umbral le invaden los olores harto familiares que nunca ha podido dejar ir: la podredumbre de la madera, el olor a humo y cenizas por siempre impregnado a los suelos y muros, los goznes oxidados, las enredaderas que han ido ganando palmo a palmo las paredes. Es una combinación que aún hoy, tras tanto tiempo, se siente como un golpe en medio del plexo solar.

 _¿Por qué volver?_ , se pregunta, como le han preguntado tantas veces los otros. _¿Por qué volver a un sitio que le trae tan malos recuerdos, por qué regresar a la casa del terror donde ha vivido tantos momentos de pesadilla?_

Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Por debajo del humo, las cenizas y el polvo, más allá de la podredumbre, la humedad y el óxido, de los olores del bosque y del abandono, todavía puede sentirlos. Un dejo de perfume, el rastro del aroma de una tarta, a sábanas recién lavadas, el resto de un millar de otros olores que conformaron alguna vez una vida en común en aquella casa. Quizás sea su imaginación. Quizás ni siquiera el olfato de los hombre lobos sea lo suficientemente bueno para traspasar la barrera del tiempo y recuperar el pasado, quizás sólo percibe lo que desea.

Quizás no le importe demasiado.

Abre los ojos y atraviesa el umbral para encontrarse en el vestíbulo de las ruinas de su antigua casa. _Todo sigue intacto: el recibidor, las escaleras, los pasamanos._ Si el tiempo y el deterioro han provocado mayores destrozos en los años transcurridos desde la última vez que puso un pie allí, no puede percibirlos de inmediato. Para él, podría haber sido ayer mismo que entró corriendo por la puerta de entrada tras una ausencia de seis años, un único pensamiento martillándole el cerebro: _Laura, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar?_

Recuerda aún el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda la primera vez que se encontró con los restos de su antigua vida. Tras el incendio, Laura nunca le permitió acercarse a la casa: _demasiado peligroso_ , decía, pero él no puede evitar preguntarse si lo decía por temor a los cazadores que todavía podían estar rondando, o porque ya estaba familiarizada con la tendencia de su hermano a perderse en los recovecos más oscuros de su propia mente, a encerrarse en su propio dolor. Cualquiera haya sido el motivo, ella siempre insistió para que abandonasen Beacon Hills lo más rápido posible. Demasiado aturdido, demasiado vacío por dentro, él no protestó y la siguió a través del país, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás. _Si tan sólo la hubiese seguido de vuelta cuando ella regresó._ Pero ella no se lo pidió, ella le insistió para que se quedara en Nueva York, _volveré antes de que te des cuenta._.

Trata de apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Sabe lo inútil que es regodearse en los _si tan sólo_ y en los _tal vez_. Está muy lejos de creer que todo sucede por una razón, que el destino ha de aceptarse con resignación, pero el paso de los años le ha enseñado que tan sólo puedes torturarte por las decisiones, aquellas que tomaste y las que fueron tomadas por ti, hasta cierto punto. El pasado queda fijado de modo inamovible sin importar cuántas veces te preguntes qué podrías haber hecho de manera diferente, pero el presente y el futuro no están escritos en piedra, los errores cometidos sólo pueden ponerte grilletes en pies y manos en la medida que los dejes.

De sus errores esta casa ha sido testigo de muchos. Como una galería de los horrores, cada habitación le retrotrae a un momento espeluznante. Allí en la sala de estar tuvo que atender a un Isaac inconsciente tras el ataque de los alfas, a unos pocos pasos del sofá junto al cual Kate Argent lo electrocutó, no demasiado lejos de donde caería su cadáver; contra aquella escalera le dio una paliza a Peter cuando regresó de la muerte, casi en el mismo lugar en que se pararon Boyd y Erica para anunciarle que se marcharían para no regresar; el piso superior vio la primera pelea de tantas entre él y Scott. Podría, con toda seguridad, pensar en muchos otros. Si creyera en las teorías que afirman que los espacios pueden impregnarse de la energía negativa de los hechos terribles que acaecieron en ellos, aquella casa sería ya un agujero negro.

_¿Por qué volver, entonces?_

En los últimos años se ha esforzado en alejarse tanto como ha podido de aquella persona que cruzó el umbral de esa casa sólo para encontrar que la última familia que le quedaba había muerto. Se ha esforzado en dejar atrás el pasado, aunque éste pareciera querer arrastrarlo de vuelta a la negrura, aunque cada vez que parecía que podría seguir adelante con su vida, un nuevo vendaval deshacía el castillo de naipes de todos sus planes. En un momento creyó que habría sido mejor no tener planes en absoluto, no guardar ninguna esperanza pero a la larga descubrió que sólo podías arrojarte de cabeza a una muerte casi segura una cierta cantidad de veces hasta darte cuenta que verdaderamente _no querías_ morirte. Que no importaba cuantas veces se dijera a sí mismo que ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir luchando, el instinto de supervivencia seguía manteniéndole a flote aunque fuera a duras penas. Sin importar cuántas veces perdiera, siempre permanecía el impulso de intentar de nuevo, de continuar remando contracorriente, con la esperanza de alguna vez poder llegar a algo más que mera supervivencia.

Si hubiese sabido todo lo que le esperaba, aquella noche que regresó a su casa después de seis años, buscando desesperado a la última familia que le quedaba, ¿se habría quedado a afrontarlo? ¿O habría tomado la decisión sensata de huir para no regresar jamás?

Probablemente se hubiese quedado. Jamás fue conocido por sus decisiones _sensatas_.

La madera cruje bajos sus pasos, mientras las yemas de sus dedos dejan un trazo polvoriento en la pared, una de las pocas que aún se mantienen en pie. En la parte delantera de la casa, donde el techo todavía se sostiene y los muros se encuentran casi enteros, es más fácil pretender que nada ha cambiado. Es más fácil imaginar bajo el polvo y las cenizas el parquet del suelo sin corromper, recién encerado e ideal para deslizarse patinando sin prestar atención a las reprimendas de la abuela Hale; el blanco – casi – inmaculado de las paredes; las puertas de vidrio que separan el recibidor de la sala de estar en una sola pieza, refractando la luz del sol que las atraviesa. Es más fácil rozar el pasamanos con los dedos y recordar las veces que él y sus hermanas se deslizaron por él, con el clavo donde siempre se enganchaba y desgarraba los pantalones hasta que su padre decidió que era más fácil arreglar el pasamanos que seguir remendándoles la ropa. Allí estaba siempre la larga mesa de roble del comedor, la cual se transformaba en un pandemónium cuando venían de visita sus tíos y primos que no tenía nada que envidiarle a _Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros_.

Si cierra los ojos, puede escuchar, en algún rincón de su memoria, los ecos de sus voces. Su primo Zachary se estaría quejando de que alguien había puesto la fuente con berenjenas al lado suyo y _¿no saben que odio el olor de las berenjenas? Guácala_ y el tío Charlie pondría los ojos en blanco y diría que el melodrama claramente le venía de la rama Hale y no la suya, mírenlo a Peter si no, a lo cual él respondería que cuando estaba emo Derek le ganaba en melodrama, lejos, lo que le ganaría con toda certeza o una patada bajo la mesa o un pedazo de pan en la cara que siempre lograba atajar, para fastidio de Derek. Laura intentaría defender el honor de Derek diciendo algo que seguramente resultaría aún más insultante para él que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese a Peter, como toda buena hermana mayor especializada en ridiculizar a su hermano pequeño. Cora se reiría, haciendo pocos esfuerzos por contener la risa pero sus primos se cuidarían un poco más en disimular, porque después de Laura es Derek el más rápido y fuerte de la manada y lo saben bien. Pero alguno tendría seguro la malhadada idea de contestar un comentario empezado por Peter, lo cual llevaría a que las cosas se descalabrasen rápidamente. Eventualmente su madre tendría que intervenir antes que se desatase una guerra de comida en toda regla, porque todos recuerdan con escalofríos el incidente de Acción de Gracias del 2003, y _Peter, ¿no estás algo mayor para azuzar así a los niños?_ a lo que él abriría sus grandes ojos azules con falsa inocencia y los demás protestarían _que no somos niños ya_ y _pues que no lo parece por cómo se comportan_. Oportunamente siempre toda diferencia se arreglaría antes del postre, sobre todo si lo había preparado la tía Alonna. Decidir a quién le toca recoger los platos sería otra batalla campal en la cual Laura siempre de algún modo salía triunfante y casi seguro que Derek perdía.

Allí están los restos del sofá desvencijado sobre el cual les gustaba apilarse en los días de mal tiempo para jugar a la PlayStation, y en realidad la verdadera competencia era confirmar quién era el peor perdedor, si su padre o Cora. La segunda competencia se trataba de ver quién rompería mayor cantidad de joysticks, y casi siempre ganaba por amplia diferencia su padre. _Talia, que no me mires así, ¿no te das cuenta lo malo que es el plástico con que los hacen?_ A su madre no solía convencerla demasiado esa excusa.

Peter casi nunca participaba de sus torneos de videojuegos, argüía que no le eran lo suficientemente estimulantes pero nadie quería jugar al Carrera de Mente ni al Scrabble con él, así que se recargaba contra el borde de la puerta y les dedicaba sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero en ese entonces éstos eran sólo medianamente irritantes en vez de cuchilladas hundiéndose en la herida. Peter sólo era un pesado entonces, ¿o tal vez no? Tal vez aquello que lo convertiría en enemigo ya estaba allí, tras sus burlas aparentemente bienintencionadas y sus sonrisas sarcásticas; tal vez no. Probablemente no logre descifrarlo nunca y tampoco tenga demasiado sentido intentarlo ahora, cuando ya ha desaparecido de su vida de manera definitiva.

Al menos, así lo espera. Con Peter nunca se sabe.

Sube con cuidado las escaleras. Podría saltarlas, pero la madera del rellano superior no parece lo suficientemente estable para soportar un golpe. _Nada_ en aquella casa parece lo bastante estable y sin embargo, no teme que pueda caérsele encima. Durante los meses que se escondió allí aprendió a reconocer cada crujido, cada punto débil, y una parte de él todavía puede reconocerlos y esquivarlos, aún después de todo este tiempo.

Una de las paredes todavía está atravesada por el barral que su padre colocó, algo torcido, en la época en que a Cora se le había dado por el ballet. Todavía puede verla allí, practicando sus _pliés_ , _fouettés_ y _arabesques_ , el sol de la tarde arrancando destellos rojizos de sus cabellos fuertemente apretados en un rodete, hasta que se dio cuenta que la agilidad de los hombre lobos sólo le alcanzaría hasta cierto punto y que de todos modos, nada se comparaba al placer de golpear una pelota de baseball y enviarla fuera del campo de juego. De todos modos, aunque duró poco la familia apreció mucho más la pasión de Cora por el ballet que la decisión de Laura de empezar a tocar la batería. El tío Charlie fue lo suficientemente sádico para conseguirle una, y el martirio llegó al punto tal que su madre amenazó con desterrar el instrumento a lo más profundo de los calabozos familiares. No le habría extrañado que aún desde el sótano Laura hubiese logrado martillarles los tímpanos aporreando la batería. A ella le gustaba decir que se metían con ella porque nadie en la familia tenía sensibilidad artística, Peter solía decirle que eso no era arte sino una tortura prohibida por la Convención de Ginebra. Aún después de todos estos años tiene que reconocer que razón no le faltaba.

La parte trasera de la casa se encuentra demasiado derruida para que resulte reconocible, aún para él. No quedan rastros del dormitorio de sus padres, donde todos alguna vez de pequeños corrieron a refugiarse tras una pesadilla o en una noche de tormenta; ni del suyo propio, donde tantas horas pasó refugiado durante lo que Laura y Peter llamarían sus etapas emo. _Te vas a convertir en el burro de Winnie Pooh, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?_ diría ella, para ganarse con toda probabilidad un almohadón en la cara. No quedan rastros de los pósters en las paredes, ni de sus pilas de CD’s, ni de su colección de muñequitos de X-Men. Todos aquellos recuerdos, igual que los dibujos hechos por ellos en jardín de infantes que su madre colgaba en las paredes como si fueran cuadros, han desaparecido para siempre. Si las fotos familiares no corrieron todas la misma suerte fue porque alguna vez Laura tuvo la prevención de escanear las más viejas y guardarlas en su Facebook, aunque han sido años desde la última vez que juntó el coraje para mirarlas.

Tampoco queda nada del patio donde estaba su aro de básquet ni la parrilla donde su padre hacía la barbacoa, ni del jardín de hierbas de la abuela. Todo ha sido ganado por la maleza, que poco a poco ha ido apropiándose de las ruinas calcinadas para hacerse un lugar dentro de la propia casa. Podría decirse que incluso allí la vida ha decidido seguir adelante, a pesar de todos los fantasmas que aún impregnan las paredes, fantasmas que sólo él puede ver pero no por ello menos presentes.

Escucha un motor familiar aproximándose para luego detenerse, un par de voces conocidas murmurando, y podría descifrar si quisiera lo que dicen, pero aún no es tiempo de enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Todavía no está listo, todavía hay fantasmas que necesitan ser escuchados, recuerdos que reclaman ser revividos una última vez. Sus pasos despiertan el eco de conversaciones largo tiempo atrás silenciadas, su mirada no se posa en las ruinas sino en la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue. Allí un cuadro, más allá un jarrón que tuvo que ser remendado con pegamento más de una vez, el teléfono antiguo colgado de la pared que jamás funcionó. Su madre sentada en su sillón favorito leyendo, una mano acariciando los cabellos de Cora, quien recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas; Laura hablando por teléfono y haciendo muecas; papá lidiando con un crucigrama: puede verlos allí, en cierto modo. Nunca dejará de verlos probablemente.

No todos los recuerdos son gratos: hay recuerdos de portazos, de discusiones a gritos, del destello escarlata en los ojos de su madre. Muchas veces en que Derek se atrincheraba en su cuarto o se escapaba por la ventana para volver muchas horas después, con restos de perfume de mujer y marcas de lápiz de labio en la ropa para enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de su madre y las preguntas constantes de su padre. Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene pensar en eso ahora? Con todo, los recuerdos de cumpleaños y bromas familiares superan con creces aquellas memorias tiznadas de dolor y sombras y elige aferrarse a ellos, aunque sea por última vez.

El sol hace rato que ha desaparecido tras las copas de los árboles cuando finalmente regresa al porche, pero la luna aún no se ha alzado en el cielo. No precisa la luz, sin embargo, para percibir a la figura recostada sobre el capó de su auto, las largas piernas enfundadas en jeans balanceándose, la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo, los ojos cerrados. Con pasos silenciosos, casi sin perturbar las hojas secas, se acerca lo suficiente para dar un golpe suave sobre el capó, justo junto a su oreja. Predeciblemente, la figura pega un salto, se golpea a sí mismo al revolear sus brazos para todos lados y se caería como un saco de papas al suelo si no lo atajase a tiempo.

—Derek, ¿es que me quieres matar de un síncope?

Derek resopla.

—Si después de todas las cosas a las que nos enfrentamos un susto así es lo que te mata…

— _Precisamente_ después de todas las cosas a las que nos enfrentamos un susto así podría matarme, podría haber sido cualquier cosa atacándome—

—No deberías haberte dormido, entonces.

—Te estaba esperando, pedazo de ingrato, pero si prefieres quedarte solo, me voy… uh, caminando.

Derek se ríe, porque los dos saben que no hay modo en que vaya a volverse caminando, y aún ahora le sorprende lo _fácil_ que le resulta hacerlo. Stiles hace un mohín en cuyo caso implica mover toda su cara en una mueca extraña, pero no se zafa de los brazos de Derek que aún lo sujetan contra su pecho. Poco a poco el ritmo de sus latidos se normaliza y sus hombros se relajan, su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo en el frío aire nocturno.

—Encima que le pido a Scott que me traiga para acompañarte de vuelta—masculla, pero sin enojo alguno en sus palabras, discutiendo por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Hace ya mucho tiempo que sus intercambios con Stiles han perdido el veneno de sus primeros encuentros, cuando cada palabra y gesto estaba marcado por la desconfianza mutua, y el tira y afloje se ha convertido en cambio en un juego predilecto.

—Tus ronquidos habrían sido muy buena compañía, seguramente.

—Oye, que yo no ronco…

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Stiles resopla.

—¿Crees que Scott no me lo hubiese dicho?

—Buen punto.

Stiles alza las cejas, con el gesto satisfecho de quien sabe que ha ganado, y un gesto que antes le habría resultado irritante ahora le hace sonreír.

—Vamos—le dice, pasando el brazo por los hombros y encaminándolo hacia el lado del acompañante —Tu padre nos estará esperando y si no llegas a tiempo, capaz se zampa una hamburguesa en tu ausencia.

—No se atrevería… aunque sí, mejor nos apuramos.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta del coche Stiles se detiene en seco, y cuando se vuelve para mirar a Derek su rostro se ha vuelto completamente serio.

—Derek, ¿estás… estás _completamente_ seguro? Papá dijo que podría hablar con alguien del Ayuntamiento, que a lo mejor podía convencerlos de que cancelaran la demolición…

Echa una mirada hacia la casa, un lugar que para él no guarda ni un solo recuerdo que no sea espeluznante y sin embargo, sabe que por él Stiles intentaría lograr por todos los medios que la casa se mantuviese en pie. Porque Stiles sabe lo que cuesta dejar marchar los recuerdos, por más daño que puedan provocar, sabe el frío que se instala en los huesos cuando desaparece de la ropa el último vestigio de un perfume familiar, sabe lo terrible que es ir perdiendo poco a poco la memoria del timbre de una voz, del brillo de unos ojos que alguna vez fueron tan familiares como los propios.

Derek sigue su mirada y contempla el lugar donde creció, donde perdió a casi toda su familia.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Creo… creo que ya no la necesito, ¿sabes?

Y en el viaje de regreso, mientras Stiles habla de mil cosas a la vez, gesticulando con las manos y apoyando los pies en el tablero (pese a que le ha dicho mil veces que no lo haga), descubre que es cierto. Las ruinas de su antigua casa son solamente eso: ruinas. Los recuerdos los llevará consigo a donde quiera que vaya, serán siempre una parte de él. Pero pertenecen a un pasado cada vez más lejano. Siempre recordará la risa de Laura, la voz de su madre, los ojos de su padre, los juegos con sus primos y las veladas junto a sus tías y tíos, pero otros recuerdos han empezado a sumarse a ellos.

En su mente Cora ha cambiado ya las zapatillas de ballet por las botas de combate y ya no lleva el cabello en un apretado rodete sino largo y suelto, pero poco a poco ha vuelto a reírse como él recordaba, poco a poco ha vuelto a reconocerlo como su hermano y a hacerle un lugar en su vida. Ya no puede escuchar la voz de su madre pero Melissa lo reprende con suavidad cuando ve ojeras en su rostro; ya no puede competir con su padre a encestar en el patio de su casa, pero el Sheriff lo invita a veces a ver los partidos de básquet a su casa. Nunca más volverá a jugar o a pelearse con sus primos, pero los ojos de Isaac cada vez tienen menos sombras, cada vez son más raros sus respingos ante un abrazo. Sus conversaciones con Scott ya no implican peleas constantes sino un compañerismo y un afecto que una vez creyó imposibles; hasta Lydia es capaz de sonreírle a veces y en los ojos de Allison encuentra mayor comprensión de lo que nunca fue capaz de esperar de ella.

A su lado, Stiles le sonríe y Derek piensa que no, ya no necesita mantener en pie las ruinas de su antigua casa. El pasado siempre estará allí, parte de él vaya a donde vaya, pero ahora también tiene un presente y un futuro con los que puede contar.


End file.
